Perfect
by Nathanlvr
Summary: It isn't just her serious ass that keeps Nathan coming back to his wife Haley and he is about to prove it to her. A continuation of season 5 episode 13: Nathan is set on continuing the sexy talk and letting his wife know exactly what she does to him. War


"Nathan!" Haley cried quickly trying to stop him before he left the room and she lost her nerve.

"I was thinking... Not sleeping in this bed might not be so bad if you tried it with me." Haley's heart was pounding waiting the two seconds it took for her husband to respond to her subtle invitation back into their bed.

He looked at her with such passion that it borders on desperation as he quickly crossed the room to her. His hands found her face just a moment before his mouth sealed her fate.

How could she have lived as long as she has without him? Before the semi-cheating incident they had only had a couple weeks of him being recovered enough from his accident to be man and wife again. Before his recovery it had been four long months of a lonely bed and lonely heart.

His mouth took her fiercely while he pushed them back onto the bed. His body, so solid, pushing her into the mattress. "That was sexy talk." She whispered as he broke away from her mouth to look into her eyes.

His voice came out a deep husky timber that sends a wave of desire through her body. "What the kind stuff or the sexy stuff?"

"Sexy." She whispered thickly. The repressed sexual tension floated through what little space lingered between their clasped bodies. He was so much bigger than her it made her feel so dainty and female. She wanted him so much it hurt but there was a part of her that was afraid. Afraid of sharing herself sexually with this man who may or may not want her the way he once did.

As if he understood her internal struggle Nathan set out to make sure she knew exactly how much he wanted her just the way she is.

"You have a serious ass Haley James." God did she ever. Nathan loved his wife's body. Everything about it made him burn with desire. He settled his mouth back over hers quickly after removing his shirt. He thanked whatever god was looking down that she asked him back into their bed.

She was driving him crazy living with him and being able to see her. Smell her as she walked by and silently denied him the privilege to kiss off her fresh lip stick. Never again would he go this long without her.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue beg entrance into her mouth. She gave in quickly and her tongue joined his in their battle for dominance. He loved that about her. She loved me to be in control but she fought me for it just the same. Made it a chase, made me work for it. It caused his blood to rush south and make him swell with desire for her.

He pulls his head back and lifts his torso from her. Just enough to get his hands on either side of her button down shirt and rip. He would be gentle later. Right now he needed his wife, and he needed her to understand that it was her that he needed. No one else.

Her chest heaved with heavy breaths as he admired her milky breasts encased in her white lace bra. He looked up into her eyes showing her how much he loved her.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Hales" Leaning on one forearm he took his free hand and ran the tip of his finger underneath the cup and against her nipple. He smirked when it grew taunt at his touch.

His hand wandered down from her chest to her stomach. Feeling the hot, smooth skin beneath his hands he nearly lost control. It had been so long. "Just touching you makes me so hard I can't think straight." He takes her hand and moves it to the front of his pants. He lets her feel the truth behind his words. That they have shared a couple kisses and minor groping and she has him ready to go. "This is for you Haley. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Not emotionally or sexually. I need you to know that. I'm going to prove that."

"Nathan..." She says trying to sit up. She is a little embarrassed and doesn't need this to get any more embarrassing.

"No, Haley let me do this" He pushes her back down and sits up. He quickly unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down her legs. He sets himself on his knees in-between her legs and looks her in the eye ready to prove his love.

Haley was suffocating. Her skin was on fire and the look he was giving her was making it hard to breathe correctly. He puts his hands on the tops of her thighs. His hands were so big they could almost span them. God the things he could do with his hands. Caught up in her memories she arches her back and closes her eyes. Nathan slaps her thigh sharply bringing her back to the present.

"Later Ms. James. Right now I need you to focus." His thumbs start making circles on her inner thighs. Slow and teasing they are meant to cause a slow burn and boy do they. "You legs are perfect. Short enough to make me feel masculine whenever I hold you, yet long enough to make me boil for you."

His thumbs move higher now, only an inch or so away from her damp panties. "They fit perfectly around my waist don't they, Hales? Like they were made for me. When we need each other so bad we can't make it to the bed and end up make love against the wall."

He nods his head at me and leans his body down to mine. Molding us together he pulls my legs up and they wrap around his waist. "When I'm above you and your holding on so tight I can barely thrust. This is perfect. We are perfect." His words combined with the liquid fire in his eyes makes my heart leap out of my chest.

My hands reach to his head trying to bring his lips to mine. His hands quickly grab them and raise them above my head. He holds them there linking our fingers together. "No, no. Not yet baby. I need you to get this."

With my legs wrapped around him and his hands above my head his mouth leans down and captures my nipple peaking out the top of my bra. "Nathan!" He just pulls harder making lightening shoot straight down my back and into my core.

He lifts his head and nuzzles the space in-between my heaving breasts. "You have always had an amazing rack. In high school it was distracting. When you were pregnant it was downright unfair how swollen and sensitive you were. It was when you actually had Jaime though that made my love for these particular body parts beyond normal for a man and his wife's breasts."

He unlinked her fingers and moved my wrists into one of his hands. His free hand moved to palm my neglected breast. "This is where my son found nourishment. My son. You carried my son and gave me everything that I hold dearly. After seeing you be his mother I have never felt the level of pride and possessiveness that I feel towards you now. These are mine. You are mine. Just like I am yours."

He lips crashed to mine, his tongue plunging in my mouth. Mating with our tongues the way I desperately needed our lower bodies to do. I bucked with my hips giving myself enough time to free my hands and find my way into his hair.

"Nathan enough I need you naked. Like now" I pushed his shoulder and took of the scraps of my shirt and removed my bra. Taking a page from my book Nathan quickly removed the remaining clothing from his body. He stands and watches me as I slide my panties down my legs. He is hard and so long. Nothing could ever replace the feel of him inside me and I had needed it for so long.

He pulls my legs and grabs my stomach lifting and turning me until I am on my hands and knees before him. His hands running along my sides, gripping my checks in his hands he starts to talk.

His voice sounds like gravel and that does nothing but make me need him more. "We have already talked about how much I like your ass." He smacks one cheek causing me to cry out to him. His hands move to cradle my hip bones, thumbs running over my lower back where I know my tattoo lays.

"God your mine Haley. You gave me your body and I want to hurt myself when I think about how you have doubted my love for it."

I cry out in relief when his fingers find their way into my entrance. Finally something to ease the ache. "You're so ready baby" His fingers are gone a moment later and replaced by something much larger.

My breath is stolen when he enters me. I feel so complete. So full I can't think.

Nathan was going insane; this was supposed to be a good idea. He was an idiot, how was he supposed to hold back for her now? "Fucking perfect." I stay still for a moment waiting for her to adjust to me being inside of her after so long. She is so wet and hot I don't know if I can last.

She starts to move back against me and I take that as my cue. I start a steady rhythm of thrusts into her willing body and listen to the grunts coming out of her mouth. I don't think I have ever needed her more than at this moment.

I lean forward and kiss her shoulder blades, needing to feel her on my lips. She lets out a moan and I can't take it anymore. With one hand gripping her hip I use the other to pull back her hair. My little tutor girl has a kinky side and she fucking loves a little rough play.

Her moans pick up and she starts chanting my name. It drives me crazy when she lets me know how good it feels to have me inside her.

I speed up and am practically pounding into her, my eyes rolling in my head Her insides are starting to clench me-a tell tale sign she is close. I let go of her hair and move back to reach her clit. I have ignored it until this point and I know it must be sensitive. A couple thrusts and circles around her magic button was all it took. A high pitch scream and a hard clamping around my engorged member was all it took for me to follow my wife into heaven.

Laying there next to each other she looks to me with a big smile.

"We are perfect aren't we Nathan?"

"So perfect baby"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Hello everybody!

Ok so this is my first attempt at a fic myself so I hope it didn't suck. :)

I have been wanting to try my own hand at fanfiction so I gave it a whirl. I figured you write what you love and I love Naley Smut.

Feel free to send thoughts and opinions my way. Hopefully my next story can have a little more plot but I figure I had to learn to walk before I run.

-Cakes


End file.
